wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Padmé Seika
Padmé Seika (精華・パドメ, Seika padome) is the wife of Anakin Ōtsutsuki and the politician who became an influential figure in the declining days of the Konoha Republic. At the end of the Grand Civil War, Padmé Seika became pregnant with twins, and Anakin began having visions of her dying in childbirth. His attempts to save her led him to the dark side of the Force, and he became the Sith Lord Darth Baron. Padmé Seika had became Anakin Ōtsutsuki's guardian ghost after successfully giving birth to her children before she died. Appearance Padmé possesses the Byakugan, giving her featureless white eyes (the anime depicts them with tinges of lavender). She has dark blue hair that she keeps in a hime-cut of different lengths:, her hair is short, kept just above her forehead with chin-length strands framing her face; in the Beginning of the Grand Civil War, her hair reaches her lower back and the framing strands grow to shoulder-length; in The Last: Naruto the Movie, her hair extends beyond her hips. By adulthood, she would tie her hair into a ponytail; later however she would have cut to into a bob-style reaching her shoulders. At the end of the Grand Civil War Padmé developed a noticeably womanly figure. She dons a loose fitting, lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armour. She also wears navy blue pants, black, low-heeled sandals, and changes the cloth of her forehead protector from blue to black. Personality Padmé is soft-spoken and polite, always addressing people with proper honorifics. She is deeply kind, always thinking of others' feelings and well-being. She doesn't like to be confrontational for any reason; she doesn't even like being confrontational about her dislike of confrontation. It is for this reason that Hinata so often comes off as meek or timid to others, as her overwhelming kindness can render her unable to respond or act for fear of offending somebody. Abilities Chakra Prowess Padmé Seika inherited some of his chakra because she is a neighbor of the Hyūga clan's main house. Byakugan Padmé possesses the Byakugan, a dōjutsu that grants her penetrative vision in a near-360° around herself. With it, she is able to assist the other members of Team 8 in their frequent tracking duties, scouting the area for their target(s); by focusing her vision in a single direction like other members of the Hyūga clan. The Force The Force was an energy field that connected all living things in the galaxy. Rock is shown to have the connection with the other aliens from another Galaxy. The power of the Force could be used by individuals who were sensitive to it, a power that was tapped through the midi-chlorians. Background Pre-Mega Man ZX Shippuden Padmé Seika was the princess of the Northern Tribes. She was transferred to the Land of the Leaf's Mushroom Kingdom along with her friends and became the an influential figure in the declining days of the Konoha Republic. At some point, She met a young Anakin during her travels with Raimei Ōtsutsuki. After Master Bison drove the Terrorist Coalition Armada away from her village, Anakin and Padmé were secretly married under President Gau Anthony Meguro's orders. She is also the adopted daughter of King Shuigang I who was forced to offer her to Usui Sadamitsu as sacrifice. When Rock Ōtsutsuki's apprentice, Anakin Ōtsutsuki put the Eight Headed Serpent to sleep, he was praised in the boy's abilities and offer Padmé Seika to him as his best friend and future wife. Salem the Dark Empress of the Grimm and the Dark Queen of the Sith and the Terrorist Coalition were desperate to make a move to end the war. They use the Grimm the creatures of destruction to kidnap Princess Peach. However, The Princess Peach they kidnapped was actually Momoshiki Palpatine in disguise while the real Princess Peach was safe in the tower. And began Battle of the Land of Remnant begins. After Salem's death at the hands of Anakin Ōtsutsuki, the Terrorist Coalition leaders have been killed and the Mobians were labeled as traitors to the Konoha Republic and have been extinct which to that point Cinder Fall was able to save Cream, Cheese, Team Chaotix, Rouge, Omega and Vanilla from the destruction who is enraged of the Anakin Ōtsutsuki's betrayal who trusted Momoshiki Palpatine and the following deaths of Salem, the Uchiha population in the Konohagakure and her friends. President Gau thanks Anakin for defeating the Terrorists. At some point, Gau was permanently sick due to the Yamata no Orochi incident and after being cured, His Parents may inform the council that his family and Gau are going on a vacation and Gau passed his leadership to Dr. Robotnik, who entered the chamber and was granted access to the Presidential Council, which was usually filled by the President of Konoha Republic; Gau, who is absent. He enacted his grand plan, announcing the reorganization of the Konoha Republic into a new hyperpower, the "Galactic Eggman Empire". His pleas to the Senate for change were supported by Lyon Gekko and Jergingha. At some point, Eggman builds a new base called, Egg Galaxy. This Foundation of Eggman's Galactic Empire causes the Will of Fire to be extinguished completely. Rock confronts Darth Baron in Shuigang Canyon and after a heated exchange of words, the two lock their lightsabers in combat while Indra and Asura squares off with Darth Shuigang in the Senate Building. Indra and Asura apparently sealed Darth Shuigang in the new planet in front of Eggman's eyes while a force push gone awry sends Anakin falling into the water. Anakin fully embraces the dark side of the Force while his children are born from the dying Padme. Family *King Shuigang II- Adopted Father *Dail Anthony Zao Pesca- Adopted Brother *Anakin Ōtsutsuki- Husband *Paul Seika- Son *Seika Gekko- Son Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fanon